Secuela Leona enjaulada
by Delacourr
Summary: El comienzo de todo.
1. Chapter 1

Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

La idea de la historia es mía, no la copies eh!

Hacía tiempo que quería comenzar esta historia a raíz de un pequeño relato, así que ¡haya vamos!

He vuelto a despertar entre sofocos, sudando y pensado que todo esto no podría tener sentido. Todavía, y aunque ha sido un sueño, puedo sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo, siento como todo mi cuerpo despierta y aclama sus manos. Ella no puede saber nada de ese sueño.

Me gustaría poder reírme de eso que dice que los griffindor somos valientes. Después de la caída de Lord, yo no he vuelto a ser valiente más allá de mis sueños. Es divertido y agónico soñar cada noche que soy valiente y que hago lo que anteriormente, porque ni he entrado decidida a su despacho, ni he conseguido besarla y ni muchos menos le he confesado todo estos sentimientos que llevo sintiendo desde mucho antes de la guerra.

Ahora sí, me levantó de la cama, me visto, por supuesto sin tacones, pero sí con una falda que llevaba tiempo queriendo estrenar, con zapato plano y un moño, que he de decir que está hecho sin ganas de vivir. Al desayunar aparece mi gato, mirándome con cara de "otro día que está no va decirle nada a la chica que le gusta". Seguramente él no esté pensando eso y sí más bien "maldita humana, dame de comer de una vez".

¿Me gusta nada más? ¿o también estaré enamorada? Merlín, otra vez pensando gilipolleces. Pero claro, cuando pasas tanto tiempo con una persona ¿No lleva una cosa a la otra?

Recojo mías cosas y me dispongo a salir de mi casa cuando comienza a sonar el móvil y con ese sonido infernal la llamada al infierno de ese día: **reunión a primera hora**.

"Joder, hoy no"

Seguiría contando todas las tonterías que tengo en la cabeza, pero resulta que después del sueño, esta que tengo que estar durante mínimo dos horas escuchando ideas con Parkinson delante de mis santas narices. Sin contar que ella es jefa del departamento, como yo ¿cómo no escucharla?

En esta mañana se puede resumir todos mis problemas y más de una solución para ellos, aunque implica meterse en la falda de Parkinson.

Sí os gusta sigo adelanteeeeeeee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Vuelvo a resubir el capítulo porque se subió con fallos.**

 **Todos los derechos de los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. La idea mía.**

.

Todas las mañanas cojo el mismo autobús que me lleva a la puerta del ministerio –o mejor dicho a la cabina, roja, impoluta, donde cientos de turistas se echan fotos, sin saber absolutamente nada-. Me preguntan a menudo por qué no utilizó la red flu o la desaparición, y siempre me será fácil responderles, leer mientras voy en el autobús es una de las mejores maneras de dejar fluir el comienzo de un día. Todos a mí alrededor van medio dormidos, vestidos para trabajar y la infelicidad reina en el ambiente. Algo que nunca dejaré son las costumbres muggles, al igual que las magas. No sé qué me voy a encontrar en la reunión, qué clase de show me tocará hoy o sí habría sido mejor quedarme en la cama.

Claramente cuando llego a la entrada del ministerio, todo sigue siendo igual, ya que millones de personas muggle se mueven por ella, sin darse cuenta de que muchas personas seguimos utilizando cabinas, ¿quién utiliza una cabina para llamar a alguien?. Y aunque me tiemble todo, no sólo debo, sino que mi coraje me hace ir decidida hacía la entrada, sabiendo que una mujer no podrá conmigo –no por ahora-.

Entro en mi despacho, todo sigue en su sitio, menos por una nota, en un papel color plata que delata a su autora, dándome los últimos datos de la reunión e invitándome a un café antes de ésta en su despacho. Diría que toda esta situación me desespera, pero acumula más mi deseo por verla y cualquier cosa para saciarla podría considerarse buena.

Cuando llego a la puerta de su despacho ya no sé quién soy o si me apetece saberlo. Toco a la puerta con más miedo que vergüenza e instantáneamente se abre, apareciendo ante mi la persona con la que sueño todos los días, vestida con una falda de tuvo negra y una blusa gris, que sin duda llega justo donde me perdería. Aunque sí lo pensáis me estoy perdiendo mirándola, que viene a ser exactamente lo mismo. Ella está tranquila, tomando notas y ultimando la reunión, sé que la estudiado tanto como yo.

\- Hermione, necesito que hoy seas tú la que tome el mando-, alza la voz de una manera poco común en ella.

\- Creo que los inversores en estos temas de quién está al mando, aunque me joda reconocerlo, siempre quiere a la misma persona, ¿A qué se debe este cambio de planes?

Mientras mantenemos este par de frases, me adelanto y me siento, no me dejo amedrentar, me siento en la silla que tiene enfrente de su escritorio, cruzo las piernas y la miro, sabiendo que esta guerra puede ser dura y que ella también puede perder. Conforme termino de formular mi pregunta, Pansy cierra todas sus notas, sale de su escritorio y se pone justo en el hueco que hay entre su escritorio y mi silla, roza sus rodillas con las mías y me pregunto si notará todas mis emociones.

Me da igual los inversores, sé lo que quiero para mi departamento y sé que necesito que alguien lo dirija conmigo, nunca me ha gustado ser jefa de nadie-. Dice casi susurrando, o me lo parece a mí.

Tengo mis pensamientos a mil revoluciones, quiero decir mil cosas, quiero abrazarla, hacerle sentir que es especial, que no es la simple exmortífiga, pero en ese momento entra su secretaria para decirnos que tenemos que ir a la sala de reuniones. Esa petulante secretaria que siempre intenta coquetear con ella.

\- Luego hablaremos de ellos, ¿preparada?- Me dice mientras suavemente toca mi brazo. Todo a mí alrededor desaparece, pero sin duda su secretara no y carraspea.

\- Hora de irse, está todo contralado-, le digo y ella titubea una ligera sonrisa, que sin duda solo yo podría darme cuenta.

Conforme salimos de su despacho chocamos, toda la electricidad surge, nos miramos y nos intentamos dejar pasar una a la otra, sabiendo que somos dos personas que en algún momento no vamos a cuadrar y vamos a discutir, afectándonos tanto, que no alcanzo a explicar. Pero ahora mismo me comería el mundo con ella, mientras me sonríe, me acaricia el brazo cuando salimos del despacho y la función está a punto de comenzar.

Nada a nuestro alrededor parece difícil…

 **Next Chapter: La reunión.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 La reunión.

 **Todos los derechos de los personajes son de J.K Rowling. Lo demás no.**

Todo a mí alrededor se desmorona por un momento, ¿Estoy preparada para tomar el control o simplemente en mi mente todo funcionaba bien pero en realidad no? Sé que ella se está divirtiendo, conforme me daba la noticia, su gesto en la cara fue cambiando, casi imperceptiblemente, hasta ese punto donde sólo yo podría darme cuenta. Su sonrisa cínica y enigmática estaba allí, asomándose como el último rayo de sol en el atardecer, antes de desaparecer.

Mi cabeza da vueltas conforme vamos andando de camino a la reunión, escucho el murmullo de las personas que pasan a nuestro lado y se nos quedan mirando, escucho el sonido de sus zapatos, pero ahora mismo pareciera que no me escucho a mí.

Pero tengo que dejar de pensar en todo lo que puede o no puede ser y en su sonrisa. Debo actuar. Ella está delante mía, mirándome con cara de incertidumbre, con ganas de saber sobre todos mis misterios. Se ha parado en seco y con su mano tocándome, ha hecho que me pare para poder hablar justo antes de entrar en la sala de reuniones.

Vamos, es hora de comenzar-, digo tan rápido como mi voz me deja, con el fin de no alargar más esta charla. Si digo que su tacto no me ha afectado, mentiría.

¿Te has preparado la reunión?-, me pregunta con tono condescendiente.

¿Con quién se cree que está hablado?

A parte de dejarme uno de los mayores problemas que tenemos ahora mismo en el departamento, te dignas a preguntarme, como si no lo hubiera preparado. Sólo a lo mejor, deberías haberme preguntado antes de afirmar delante de los demás que era yo la que llevaría cabo la reunión-, respondo de una manera altanera, levantando brevemente la voz hasta tal punto que se vuelve aguda y chirriante.

En el pasillo se crea un aura de fría. Las personas que pasaban en ese momento comienza a andar más rápido, con miedo. Ha pasado de su mirada cálida y cerrada a una cara totalmente indescriptible.

Sí es así, vamos. Después hablaremos.

¿Después? ¿Cómo? Esta mujer espera que tenga todos mis pensamientos en orden mientras llevo a cabo una reunión importante, pero me da motivos para todo lo contrario. Todo en orden, Parkinson en todo su esplendor.

Conforme sigue andando puedo ver su cuerpo moverse, anda de manera segura y fría, el muro entre nosotras se ha levantado. Se dirige hasta la puerta de la sala de junta si mediar palabra entre nosotras. Abre la puerta y espera a que yo entre, como siempre hace, paso al lado de ella y el viento se corta a mi paso. Estás podrían ser las últimas horas en este departamento, pero claramente no me voy a achantar.

Me dispongo a ponerme delante de todos, justo delante de la mesa de la sala de juntas. Habrá como unas veinte o veinticinco personas mirándome. Parkinson se encuentra sentada presidiendo la mesa, desde allí saludo de modo cordial a todo el mundo. Y justo en el momento antes de apagarse las luces, me mira intensamente.

Las luces se apagan y cómo en el teatro comienza la función. En todo momento, durante la reunión, ella me está mirando intensamente, su mirada sigue mis pasos y mis palabras. La miro cada vez que se mueve o coge el boli, tiene la manía de moverlo entre sus dedos. Espero que nadie lo note, pero para mi sólo estamos nosotras. Parece que ninguna persona se da cuenta, creyéndose los protagonistas.

La reunión se desarrolla tal y como esperaba, pero justo en el momento decisivo que debo comenzar con la parte más importante, veo como cambia de posición, cruzas las manos y comienza a sonreír de manera enigmática. Es en ese momento cuando comienzo a hablar de manera automática, todo desaparece y me encuentro de manera irrefrenable colgada de su mirada, mientras un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral. Pareciendo que sabe lo que hace.

Todo termina y el embrujo termina cuando escucho los aplausos, vuelvo a la realidad cuando todas las personas presente quiere felicitarme y darme la mano. Escucho la voz que dice que la financiación está asegurada. Despido a todos y decidiendo que hoy no quiero celebrar, ni hablar con ella, literalmente corro hasta mi despacho, donde después de un par de hechizos puedo estar a salvo de nuevo.

Conforme cierro la puerta, me dejo caer al suelo y conmigo mis fuerzas. Son solamente las 12 y media del mediodía, pero pareciera que son de la noche. Tengo que pasar el resto del día trabajando y, por supuesto, me tendré que enfrentar a ella.

Consigo despejar la mente y comenzar a trabajar. Justo a las dos horas de la reunión, cuando había cogido un buen ritmo de trabajo, llega un aviso de ella, quiere verme en su despacho. Me pregunto si habrá puesto el cronómetro con el fin de darme de margen justo dos horas.

Desaceleradamente me levanto de mi escritorio y tomo rumbo a su despacho, sin ni siquiera comenzar a pensar, sabiendo que esta vez el asalto está perdido. Al llegar a su despacho mis palabras y mi voz comienza a estar en peligro severo de no funcionar.

Toco y al abrirse la puerta la encuentra en el fondo, detrás de su escritorio, trabajando. Ando hasta estar justo en las sillas que están al otro lado de ella. Está con sus gafas, el pelo recogido y aunque parezca que está concentrada al máximo, ha cambiado de posición al saber que yo estaba en la misma habitación. Y aunque en muchos momentos me lo niego, sé que soy capaz de hacerla sentir algo.

Levanta la mano en señal de que necesita tiempo para terminar lo que está llevando a cabo. Yo no tengo problema, dudo que ahora mismo pudiera hablar. Me dedico en los diez minutos que tarda en terminar en observar, todos sus movimientos se encuentran sincronizados. Justo cuando termina de firmar un pergamino y levanta la vista, la habitación da un vuelco.

Se levanta, mientras se está quitando las gafas y se posiciona justo al lado mía, apoyándose en la mesa, nuestras rodillas se junta y la electricidad hace aparición.

-Enhorabuena, Hermione.

\- Granger, para ti-, el tono de rencor hace su aparición.

-Granger-, repite en tono petulante. - ¿Quieres cambiar de departamento? Te diría de hacerte una carta de recomendación, pero no la necesitas.

El miedo se apodera de mí, el corazón comienza a ir a mil por hora. Me levanto de la silla de un salto, quedando exactamente a escasos centímetros.

-Claramente no quiero cambiar de departamento, sólo quiero que no me hagas cosas como las de esta mañana-, digo más cabreada que antes.

Nuestros cuerpos se rozan, lo estoy notando, ella también, no sé sí puedo disimular. Da un ligero paso y se enfrenta a mí cuando dice:

Lo tendré en cuenta, Granger-, susurrándome, tiene la respiración agitada y no sé que pudiera pasar ahora mismo.

 **Continuará.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: La cena

El mundo de Harry Potter es de J.K Rowling.

La atmósfera es absorbente, seguimos a escasos centímetros, todo alrededor parece una escena de teatro, donde miles de personas nos miran y esperan lo predecible. Me sigue mirando, profundamente, de tal manera que si os soy sincera, si no fuera por mi orgullo, giraría la cara de la vergüenza que siento.

Veo como levanta la mano, lentamente, puedo ver el movimiento, puedo sentir el movimiento. Parece que están pasando horas mientras ella levanta la mano. Justo cuando va a tocarme, la puerta se abre y entra una Ginny con el uniforme de quidditch manchado de barro, como si hubiera estado retozando en una pocilga y el pelo que nada puede envidiar a un nido de pájaros.

Hermione, te estaba buscando, Cuéntame qué tal, ¿me tenéis buenas noticias?-, conforme dice eso, pasan dos cosas: la secretaria de Parkinson aparece por detrás de ella, pidiendo disculpas por la interrupción tan abrupta que hemos sufrido, algo que resta importancia Parkinson con un movimiento de la mano, y por otra parte Ginny se da cuenta de la tensión que reina en el ambiente.

Hola Weasley, ¿Cómo estás?-, dice ella de forma simpática y riendo a causa de la forma abrupta que ha tenido de entrar en su despacho.

No sé si algún día me voy a acostumbrar a que ella se lleve tan bien con Ginny. Pero bueno, si sólo fuera el tono cordial, casi que lo entendería, pero es que en ese momento Ginny se acerca a ella para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Te he dicho mil veces que me digas Ginny, de verdad-, justo la frase que necesitábamos para que la atmósfera de tensión desaparece.

Me fijo que Parkinson arruga la nariz mientras abraza a Ginny, supongo que ésta última por las pintas que lleva no se ha duchado, se ríe y le dice: - ¿No te daba tiempo a ducharte antes de visitarnos, eh?

Pues la verdad es que no lo he pensado, estaba nerviosa-, dice y Parkinson se le escapa una carcajada, inundando el despacho.

Adoro sus carcajadas, su risa hace que cada poro de su cuerpo deje de interpretar un papel frío e capaz de envolverme.

-Bueno, chicas, ¿Hay buenas noticias?, estáis más serias de lo normal, incluso para vosotras-, pregunta de manera cortada, incluso cohibida para ser ella.

\- Sí, sí Ginny, hay buenas noticias, que te cuente lo bien que anda de retórica y lo capaz que es de tomar el control-, dice Parkinson de una manera suave, hipnotizante para mi, pero con cierto recochineo hacía mí.

Me mira y sé que es una manera de ponerme en tensión, porque toda esa frase estuviera totalmente cargada de un doble sentido bastante fuerte. Peor la sensación que tengo desaparece cuando Ginny comienza a dar saltos de alegría alrededor nuestra y a pesar de lo que acababa de decir Parkinson, me inunda su actitud y comienzo a saltar de alegría.

Ella nos mira desde la misma posición que se había quedado, apoyada en el escritorio, en el mismo momento que casi me roza con sus manos, y aunque la atmósfera ha cambiado, parece que la familiar escena, aligera cualquier cosa. Cada día me sorprende más la capacidad que tiene Ginny para aligerar la situación, aunque sea el peor de los casos.

Chicas esto hay que celebrarlo-, chilló Ginny.

Entonces en cuando me doy cuenta que hoy es el día de la cena reglamentaria, que se hace cuando una de las reuniones sale bien.

Estaba a punto de comunicarle a Granger que la cena de empresa era hoy a la nueve, donde siempre-, interrumpe Parkinson mis pensamientos.

Será mentirosa, lo que realmente iba a hacer era acariciarme con la mano derecha, para ser exactas.

Pues me apunto, porque ser salvadora del mundo mágico (qué bien suena eso, ¿no chicas), me lleva a que nadie me va decir que no a una invitación por parte del ministerio-, dice Ginny riéndose y yéndose hacia la puerta para irse.

Tan modesta como siempre, señorita Weasley-, dice Parkinson muerta de risa.

Cada vez que veo como le sonríe a Ginny, me pregunto por qué no me puede sonreír así a mí. Qué conexión es la que le une a ellas y parece que nos separa a nosotros.

Bueno chicas, yo ya me voy que este cuerpo no se va a limpiar sin más. Nos vemos donde siempre, ¿Quieres que te recoja, Herms?

Todos los pensamientos que tenía en mente se difumina cuando ella me habla.

No hace falta Ginny, tengo cosas que hacer antes-, le digo mientras Ginny me mira con cara interrogante. Sabe que algo no va bien.

Vale, luego nos vemos, ¡hasta luego, chicas!

Justo cuando cierra la puerta Ginny todo ha cambiado, a Parkinson le ha dado tiempo para sentarse con los papeles entre las manos. Sé que está dispuesta a terminar la conversación.

Granger, en otro momento tenemos que hablar de algo relacionado con el departamento. Ahora necesito terminar los informes ya, para poder llegar a tiempo a la cena-, dice de una forma suave, aligerando el tono, pero sé que no hay nada que hacer al respeto.

Me parece correcto, Parkinson. Si me disculpas me voy-, cierro una conversación que ya no tiene futuro.

Antes de salir, levanto la vista de mi pies, giro la cabeza y me encuentro con su mirada, observando como me voy.

De camino a mí despacho me encuentro con muchas personas, que aunque intenta hablar conmigo, yo posiciones están encauzados en dos caminos: el primer pensamiento, y que más me llama la atención, es la de buscar una excusa lógica y creíble para no tener que ir a la cena. Pero por otro lado, pienso en buscar una forma de subirme la autoestima, con ropa que me sienta bien y conseguir que se tambalee la fortaleza de Parkinson. Mi orgullo es el que manda, así que aún sabiendo que debo trabajar, me voy a casa a descansar y buscar la manera de llegar a la cena con la cabeza despejada.

Sin esperar a llegar a la red flu, me desaparezco, algo que aunque no está permitido para la mayoría de los trabajadores del ministerio, ser una "salvadora" del mundo mágico tiene sus privilegios.

Al llegar a mi departamento, me espera mi gato tumbado y sin ninguna intención de levantarse para saludarme. Así que con un ligero asentimiento, me dirijo hacia la cocina, quitándome los zapatos por el camino, al llegar a la cocina cojo una cerveza y me dirijo al salón.

Ya sentada en el sofá y con mi cerveza, comienzo a pensar cómo afrontar esta noche, sin jugar al ratón y al gato, con el mismo final de siempre: yo acorralada y destrozada moralmente. Las horas pasan y no me doy ni cuenta, la tercera botella de cerveza ya ocupa mi mesa y unas cuantas canciones después en el ordenador, me doy cuenta de dos cosas: si sigo bebiendo así, voy a llegar borracha a la cena, y lo segundo es que ya llegó casi tarde. Salgo corriendo a la ducha para arreglarme.

Me visto de una manera sencilla, con unos pantalones de pinza con estampado, una camisa y una americana negra con botines. Me miro en el espejo y no sé si es por las cervezas, pero me veo guapa e imponente.

Yo diría que estoy preparada.

Al llegar al restaurante me alegra ver que allí ya está Ginny esperando a todo el mundo. Me mira de manera inquisitivamente mientras me pregunta: -¿Estás bien, Herms? Hoy cuando he estado en el despacho de Pansy he notado la tensión y el mal rollo desde el primer momento que abrí la puerta, más de lo normal para ser vosotras-, susurra como si Pansy fuera a escucharla.

Antes de que tú llegaras estábamos teniendo una conversación seria sobre mi futuro en el departamento. A parte de eso, también habíamos discutido-, le hablo con un tono normal porque la valentía siempre me dura poco tiempo y que me pudiera pillar Parkinson hablando de ella en este momento me da igual.

A lo que Ginny tarda en asimilar la información, no le da tiempo a contestarme porque llega Parkinson. Imponente como siempre, con paso decidido y como si el mundo fuera suyo. se me eriza todos los pelos del cuerpo y me dejo llevar por la sensación que recorre el cuerpo cuando le veo venir. Lleva puesto un esmoquin con tacones; preveo una noche difícil. Pareciera que un día estresante no hace mella en ella.

Al mirarnos, inconscientemente le sonrío, porque se ve preciosa y la cerveza ha hecho también mella en mi.

Cualquiera que nos vea puede sentir lo que hay entre nosotras dos, es una erupción volcánica. Y Ginny era la espectadora perfecta, nos conoce a las dos, sabe lo que realmente está pasando.

Parkinson me devuelve la mirada y sonríe de medio lado. supongo que algún momento me sonreirá, como lo hace con Ginny. Pero aunque parece poco, mi cuerpo tiembla imperceptiblemente, por suerte.

Llega hasta nosotras y agradezco que lo haga con rapidez porque me siento demasiado nerviosa.

Diría que llego tarde, pero falta por llegar la mayoría del departamento y contando que he salido sólo hace 30 minutos de mi despacho, me permitiré estos cinco minutos como licencia personal-, dice Parkinson de manera afable e incluso de una manera divertida.

He de decir, como persona que no trabaja en el departamento, que como alguna de vosotras nombre más de dos veces el trabajo, bebéis chupito, y no quiero recordaros la última resaca a las dos-, dice Ginny muerta de risa.

Pues podemos comenzar a aceptar la resaca de mañana y quererla tal y como va a ser-, digo riéndome. Hace que ambas rían conmigo y todos los problemas de ese día parece que desaparecen.

Decidimos entrar y pedirnos algo para esperar a los demás. A la hora de sentarnos, sé que Ginny lo hace conscientemente, nos sienta juntas -demasiado juntas para mi gusto-, haciendo que todo me dé vueltas con la sensación.

Todos los demás llegan, sentándose alrededor nuestro, pero yo sólo siento que su pierna está muy cerca de la mía y su mano más cerca aún. Al moverse genera una ligera brisa que siento como si una brisa del desierto se tratará, ardiendo.

Mientras que transcurre la cena, me doy cuenta del que vino está haciendo su trabajo y yo comienzo a estar más desinhibida. Sólo quiero tocarla, ¿ Es demasiado arriesgado rozar mi rodilla con la mía?

Da igual a estas alturas de la noche.

Justo cuando comienza a llegar los postres, hago ahínco de toda la valentía que tengo y rozo suavemente su rodilla con la mía. Al contacto, ella se para y mira al frente, he visto como ha temblado, imperceptiblemente. siento que ella no se aparta y me da el impulso para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, ya que nadie se estaba dando cuenta. Este es el primer acercamiento si discusiones que tenemos.

Todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor está comiendo el postre y es en ese momento que noto su mano descender de la mesa y la posa en mi pierna, me mira intensamente, comienza a acariciarme; puedo sentir que hemos desaparecido y estamos en otro sitio muy distinto a esta cena.

Ella deja su mano justo hay hasta que se decide cambiar de lugar e irnos a tomar una copa.

Va a ser una noche larga.

Continuará….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. La fiesta y sus consecuencias.**

 **Todo el mundo de Harry Potter es de J.K Rowling.**

Después de tener la mano sobre mi pierna más de media cena, pareciera que todo el calor del mundo, incluido el del núcleo de la tierra, estuviera donde su mano había estado. Justo en el momento en el que decidimos irnos del lugar es cuando todo desaparece, quita la mano suavemente de mi pierna, acariciando tan delicadamente como si una pluma se paseara por mí, con un torrente de realidad, de claridad, de excitación.

Al levantar la cabeza de mis pensamientos, ella está ahí con sus ojos resplandecientes, más sugerentes que nunca, sabiendo cómo tomar el mando en este juego, en modo experto, experta en estos casos.

Todas nuestras compañeras se levantan de la mesa, junto a ellas Ginny, que con mirada escéptica hacia nosotras encabeza la salida del restaurante. Me pregunto quién habrá pagado, ya que no me había dado cuenta ni de cuándo, ni quién había pagado. Antes de salir del bar tenía que ir al baño.

Al llegar al baño me doy cuenta de que todo me da vueltas, el alcohol corre por mis venas conjunto con la adrenalina de tenerla tan cerca, de tener su mano arrasándome. Al salir del cubículo, está Pansy, apoyada en el lavamanos, justo como en las películas en las que podéis verle el culo a la actriz, redondo, perfecto y sobresaliendo por encima del lavamanos. Está con los brazos cruzadas, esperándome.

¿Estás bien?- dice preocupada.

Perfectamente, ¿por qué? ¿Algo de lo que te arrepientas? ¿algo que me quieras decir?-, suelto de manera envenenada. No sé por qué lo digo, supongo que es una manera de defender ante ella.

Es en ese momento veo como cambia de posición, los brazos cruzados se notan más apretados que nunca, la mandíbula muy tensa, pero su sonrisa está asomando. Pansy se incorpora, mientras que se va a acercando a mí, y aunque no era el mejor sitio para nada, todo se nubla, las nubes son negras, su aliento es cálido y sus manos comienzan un camino que inequívocamente terminará en mi cara. Está tan cerca, como nunca antes, que puedo escuchar sus latidos, o seguramente sean los míos, todo va a cámara rápido, la escena se me va de las manos, no consigo detenerla. Su mano impacta en mi mejilla, de manera suave, como el aterrizaje de un ave, sus dedos comienza un sendero hasta mi pelo, el cual aparta de manera delicada, acariciando mi lóbulo.

Todo tiembla a mi alrededor.

Yo tiemblo.

Ella suspira.

Consigue hablar después de la caricia, - No te he preguntado para que creas que me arrepiento de algo, es que te he visto muy roja-. Es en ese mismo instante en el que mi risa sale a presión, como un torrente de agua.

¿Esperabas que después de haberme estado acariciándome toda la cena, no tuviera ni una sola consecuencia en mi, Parkinson? Te creía más inteligente. Pero para nada estoy mal ahora mismo-, le contesto de manera suave, directa, supongo que era el momento de dejar de dar rodeos.

Supongo que no me esperaba esa respuesta, pero tampoco es que me desagrade para nada, Granger-, dice cada vez más cerca.

Conforme se acercaba más a mí, ella sonríe. Siento su aliento muy cerca, ya puedo notar como su cuerpo está totalmente pegado al mío, y me derrite pensar que sus labios me van a tocar, pero en vez de eso, roza suavemente mi mejilla con la nariz, como si estuviera absorbiendo mi perfume.

Siempre hueles genial, me encanta-, dice susurrando, justo antes de depositar un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios, con su manos en mi pelo. Consigo levantar las manos y comenzar a acariciar su baja espalda.

Si pensaba que todas las anteriores veces la atmósfera era absorbente, no tenía realmente ni idea de lo que significaba. Después del delicado y suave beso, me vuelve a mirar de manera interrogante, preguntando silenciosamente si todo aquello estaba bien.

En un alarde de valentía, me dirijo a sus labios, hasta que un ruido extremadamente fuerte proveniente de la puerta abriéndose, hace que ambas nos separemos abruptamente, entra una Ginny a toda velocidad, con unos andares ya un poco inestables.

Nos mira de manera rara, para luego hablarnos en una cuarta más alta de lo normal, evidenciando el alcohol - Chicas, estamos esperando por casi más de media hora, queremos irnos ya a la fiesta, que tenemos reservado, espera, ¿Estáis bien? se os ve un poco rojas, yo que vosotras dejaría de beber-, dice la sartén al cazo.

No me encontraba muy bien, supongo que algo me había sentado mal de la cena-, digo de manera "normal", claramente consigo que la mentira sea fiable por el estado de embriaguez de Ginny.

Con una última mirada a Parkinson, nos decidimos por dirigirnos a la salida, ella abre la puerta a ambas y al pasar Ginny, posa delicadamente una de sus manos en mi espalda, para que pasara.

Lo bueno de los magos es que podemos ir a todos los lados de manera rápida, pero parece que esta vez el ministerio nos tenía una sorpresa un tanto rara para muchas de las personas que estaban con nosotras. Una limusina de unas proporciones grandes nos esperaba en la puerta, porque nos disponíamos a ir a una fiesta en una discoteca muggle.

Creo que mi nerviosismo estaba en límites muy altos, porque antes sólo era una leve caricia, pero después de lo que había pasado hace unos instantes, estar en un espacio tan pequeño, justo al lado de ella, con toda esa gente a mí alrededor, y a la vez intentado disimular, era algo realmente difícil para mi.

Mientras todas las personas que iban con nosotras, incluida Ginny, se maravillaban con la limusina, con frases como "esto sí que es magia" por haber visto un pequeño armario donde se encontraba las copas de champán y las botellas, con carcajadas ruidosas, yo sólo podía notar el ligero roce de Parkinson a mí lado.

Antes su mano no se podía ver a los ojos de las demás, pero ahora no iba a poner su mano en mi pierna, por lo que comencé a sentir su rodilla balanceándose, como si quisiera que yo sintiera que seguía ahí. Sólo podíamos hacer una cosa para pasar este trayecto más ameno, disfrutarlo con las demás, así que agarre la botella y me dispuse abrirla antes de que ninguna de ellas se les ocurriera utilizar la varita por pura frustración.

Conscientemente dejo a Pansy para la última, para poder jugar un poco, para poder mirarla intensamente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que está pasando, al ver que me movía más de la cuenta a causa de los movimiento de la limusina, agarra firmemente la mano con la que sostengo la botella para ayudarme y ese pequeño gesto, hace que el fuego, que llevo dentro desde la cena, no se apague.

El trayecto se hace más ameno de lo que al principio creía, y es que entre risas y beber más de tres botellas, la fiesta pareciera que iba a acabar y no ha comenzar. Cuando llegamos al destino el hombre nos despide y nosotras nos disponemos a entrar en la discoteca por una alfombra roja, como las grandes estrellas del cine.

Al entrar en la discoteca vuelvo a sentir el tacto de una mano, que se perfectamente que es de ella por su total suavidad a la hora de tocarme, algo que me sorprende gratamente, porque me esperaba que su toque iba a ser totalmente brusco, pero es maravillosamente suave, adictivo.

El ambiente dentro de la discoteca es totalmente ensordecedor, la música lo envuelve todo, al volumen exacto en el cual todavía lo aguanta tu oído, pero que no deja ni hablar entre las personas. Nada más entrar mis compañeras se vuelven totalmente locas, saltando, bailando y corriendo a la zona reservada, donde ya nos esperaba una mesa repleta de bebidas y comida.

Al llegar al reservado, lo primero que hago es no separarme del contacto de la mano, aunque conlleve pensar si me quito la chaqueta o no. Veo como ella se gira a mirarme, como si me dijera que va a quitar su mano de la zona donde la tiene y se acerca para hablarme:

\- Voy a por cerveza, que aquí no han puesto, ¿quieres algo?-, dice cerca de mi oreja, arrastrando las palabras como si con ellas quisiera torturarme más, ya que sus manos se encuentran en mis caderas.

-Sí, otra cerveza estaría bien-, lo digo de manera suave, porque me cuesta hablar, me cuesta mirarla y no tirarme a besarla.

\- Mejor, vente conmigo y bailas conmigo-, dice de manera pícara.

Cuando creo que todo lo demás había sido suficiente para estar en el momento álgido de mi excitación y nerviosismo, es porque no sabía lo que podía ser bailar con Pansy. Sus caderas se contonea de manera espléndida, justo al ritmo de la música. Se pega a mí, de manera que siento su calor, un calor que nos invade a las dos, pone sus manos mucho más cerca de mi culo que antes en el restaurante y su boca muy cerca de mi cuello y oreja.

Creo que me voy a desmayar con cualquier movimiento de sus manos, que ya se han deslizado peligrosamente hasta mi culo, haciéndome más valiente ante sus acciones, bajo mis manos desde su cabello, hasta su cintura, pero no sin antes haber dejado de manera sutil una caricia por el cuello y pecho.

Y es en ese momento, cuando Pansy temblando me besa de manera suave, agarrándome desde la nuca. El beso se intensifica de manera exponencial al tiempo que llevábamos aguantando las ganas que teníamos de besarnos. Es lo que nunca pensé que sería, me acaba de revolver por dentro, una explosión de júbilo me remueve por dentro, es maravilloso y aunque no quiera, sé que debemos para, porque no es el lugar de montar una escena, aunque nadie se pudiera dar cuenta, hay muchas compañeras de trabajo que sí se podría dar cuenta.

El beso se va apagando dulcemente hasta que nos separarnos, espero una reacción, no sé cuál, pero no creo que sea buena y ante estos pensamientos se acerca a mi lóbulo, para susurrar suavemente:

Espero que no te arrepientas de este beso-, sabía que iba a contrarrestar mi subida de tono del restaurante, jamás dejaría pasar una oportunidad así.

Pero en vez de contestarle, le cojo de los brazos y la pego bruscamente a mí para darle otro beso, pero a diferencia del otro, este muchísimo más pasional.

Espero que esto responda a tus pensamientos-, contesto lo mejor que puedo, teniendo en cuenta que no consigo respirar de manera tranquila.

Voy a ir a por las cervezas, esperame con las chicas, ahora voy-, antes de irse me besa en la mejilla y me quedo allí parada mirándola irse, sin perder la oportunidad de mirar como anda.

Al volver al reservado, Ginny me mira de manera diferente, aunque sé que delante de tanta gente no va a hablar, pero me doy cuenta de que mira por donde he venido, allí está Pansy hablando con la camarera, la cual se nota mucho que está coqueteando con ella.

Mirad a Pansy, no pierde el tiempo, esa es la chica que ha estado un par de veces por su oficina. No está nada mal-, dice una compañera gritando y riéndose.

Pero lo peor no fueron las palabras de mi compañera, sino que al instante, la chica coge de las solapas del vestido a Pansy y le besa, yo no doy tiempo a nada y a pesar del problema que me podria buscar problemas por aparecerme un sitio muggle, lo hago, apareciendo en el salón de mi apartamento.

Supongo que sólo era una conquista más, una más en su lista.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6. Tormenta.

El mundo de Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling.

Besis.

Al llegar a mí apartamento, dejo caer mi abrigo y mi bolso instantáneamente, a la vez que me deshago de los zapatos, como si así deshiciera todo el peso de mis pensamiento, pero me doy cuenta de inmediato que estoy iba a ir para rato.

Decidido que lo primero que hacer es darme una ducha. Al pasear la vista por el salón me doy cuenta de que mi gato está allí mirándome con cara de cansancio, como si le hubiera interrumpido de sus sueños y ahora me maulla para comer. me dirijo a través de la barra americana, que comunica mi salón con la cocina, para coger la comida del gato. Abro la bolsa de manera lenta, pensando en la escena que me ha llevado a ese estado de shock. Ella se estaba besando con aquella chica, justo después de haberse besado conmigo y para más inri resulta que ella ya la había visto en más de una ocasión, claramente no era algo que haya pasado por accidente, en el que alguien te besa de sorpresa y no te da tiempo a reaccionar.

Supongo que haberme arriesgado todo este tiempo y más esta noche ha sido de una mala idea que se asemeja a cualquier invento que ha terminado explotando en el laboratorio.

Un maullido petulante, fuerte, y lo que parece sumamente borde hacia mi persona, interrumpe todo pensamiento que pudiera tener en mi cabeza. Mis palabras salen solas: -Sí, tienes razón, bonito, estoy en mi mundo y me he olvidado de ti-, de manera afable, mucho más de lo que creía que podría ser ahora mismo. Termino de abrir la bolsa y le echo en el cuenco una gran proporción de comida, que seguramente no debería echarle a estas horas de la noche. Aunque por otro lado, no sé qué hora es.

Miro el reloj de manera perdida, marca las 1:15 de la madrugada, nada más. Ahora mismo no hay nada más.

Me dirijo hacia el baño para darme una ducha, con el fin de quitarme de encima esta sensación de no ser suficiente para nadie, para nada. Después supongo que me pondré a hacer algo que libere esta sensación.

Al quitarme la ropa me doy cuenta de que me pesa realmente todo, mi piel me pesa, aunque suene excesivamente dramática, hay que tener en cuenta que está podría ser la primera vez que me rompe el corazón de esta manera tan cruel y aunque las personas allí presentes no lo supieran, me lo han roto en público, innecesariamente.

La ducha me vendrá genial.

 **Mientras tanto en la escena la del crimen.**

Pansy se separa inmediatamente de la chica, mientras le dice en una octava más alta de lo que quería, a causa de los nervios: - ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Qué te hace pensar que me puedes besar sin avisar? ¿Si antes no te lo permitía, por qué ahora sí te iba a dejar, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos?-, está pensando en Hermione, en que no lo haya visto, en no tener que explicarle que todo aquello había sido un error, algo que ella no había provocado, ni querido. Mira hacia donde estaba el reservado y no la ve, de manera positiva, piensa que ella no la había visto o que incluso había tenido que volver a ir al baño.

Pansy, hace mucho que no nos divertimos, por qué no aprovechamos que esta noche estás por aquí y me esperar después del trabajo-, dice la camarera, sin querer desistir. Sigue tocando a Pansy.

Pansy se pone más nerviosa de lo normal, aparta el brazo, coge sus cervezas-para ella y Hermione- y alcanza a decir de manera certera, fuerte y sin darle pie a que responda:- Creo que ni hoy, ni mañana, y seguramente nunca más, esperaré que salgas de trabajar. Pasa buena noche-.

Pansy sale con el par de cervezas de la barra, teniendo que pasar por toda la pista de baile, donde hace solo un momento ha estado bailando con Hermione. No se lo podía creer, ella había estado en sus brazos, ella había temblado con ella. Había besado a Hermione, algo que llevaba soñando durante años, desde que entró a trabajar. Ese amor que no podía decir a nadie. Una sangre pura impecable para su familia, la que casi estuvo dispuesta a casarse con un hombre que no quería, por tal de dejar el honor de los Parkinson donde supuestamente correspondía, pero la verdad que desde se desligo de eso, había pasado de una cama en otra, porque en la que quería estar iba a ser imposible.

Pero progresivamente, la relación con Hermione había cambiado, y aunque sus temperamentos la mayoría de las veces chocaban, todo se estaba acercando, cada vez era más cercano, más cálido.

Esta noche, después de muchas horas jugando, Hermione le había besado, de manera tan dulce que decir que no se había derretido, sería mentir a cualquier persona. Seguramente, y aunque ella no quiera reconocerlo aún, estaba irremediablemente enamorada de ella.

Al llegar al reservado se da cuenta, que según sus sospechas, que hermione no está allí, pero su pensamiento va hacia la necesidad biológica de ir al baño. Se acerca a Ginny para preguntarle:

¿Dónde está Hermione?-, pregunta de manera suave, pero dándose cuenta de que Ginny ha cambiado su expresión. Su expresión no es de sorpresa, es totalmente cínica, me mira como si algo malo hubiera hecho.

Pans, cariño, ella se ha ido y aún no sé muy bien por qué. Se ha desaparecido, ya ves, ella en un sitio muggle, sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin pensar en nada, justo después de verte besarte con la chica del bar, aunque por otro lado Pansy, creo que entre tú yo podemos adivinar porque, la verdad, pero es que vamos sólo se te ocurre a ti hacer eso delante de todas, como buena rompecoraz…

Ginny, ¡joder! no es lo que parece aunque no es creíble, ella no sólo se fue porque esa mujer me besó sin mi consentimiento, sino que hay que sumarle que justo antes nos habíamos besado nosotras. Ginny tengo que ir a verla-, le corta Pansy, de manera abrupta.

Querida amiga, me parece a mí que Hermione no va a querer verte y debes saber que a sólo unos pocos nos permite aparecerse en su casa-, dice de manera ebria e incluso pareciera que se está cachondeando de Pansy.

Va Ginny, llévame hasta ella, por favor-, suplica Pansy.

Yo te llevaré hasta allí, pero me desaparezco en cuanto llegue, porque como me vea, no salgo viva de allí-, dice apaciguando los nervios de Pansy.

Gracias, después cuando vuelvas, las copas corren de mi cuenta-.

Abraza a Ginny a la hora de decir esas palabras, justo en el momento en el que Ginny les hace aparecerse en el salón del apartamento de Hermione, para inmediatamente desaparecer y dejar allí a un Pansy, en plena oscuridad y sin saber qué hacer realmente. Una luz y música sale de una de la habitaciones. Nunca había estado en el departamento de Hermione, no sabe realmente hacia dónde ir. Su ojos se comienza a acostumbrar a la penumbra que hay en el salón, desde donde puede ver la cocina, con su barra americana, donde hay una botella de vino abierta y una bolsa de comida de gato, algo que le resultó realmente extraño, desorden y Hermione no suelen casar. Evidencias de que algo no iba del todo bien.

Cuando pasa un buen rato, Pansy se lanza a andar hacia la luz, cuando llega al marco de la puerta, puede ver la escena, puede ver de donde sale la música y cómo Hermione está sentada en un sillón, con su pc entre las piernas, concentrada mirando la pantalla, mientras lleva una copa de vino a sus labios. La primera vez que vió ese pc le pareció la cosa más extraña y a la vez más cómoda del mundo, y aunque no lo reconocería a viva voz, tiene uno en su departamento.

Mientras que sigue el hilo de sus pensamientos, Hermione ya había levantado la cabeza y estaba observándola de manera interrogante.

 **Mientras tanto en el departamento de Hermione.**

Conforme el agua cae por mi cuerpo, todo comienza a caer, las imágenes de Pansy besándose no se van de mi cabeza y preveo que va a ser una noche muy larga. Dejo de estar en shock, pero a pesar de la decepción y de la infinita tristeza, no me sale las lágrimas.

Al rato de estar en la ducha, escucho a mí gato maullando afuera, reclamando seguramente que es la hora de dormir. Me sirve para darme cuenta de la gran cantidad de tiempo que llevo en el agua y que será mejor que salga. La ducha ha sido todo lo relajante que podía ser. Pansy es quien es, en el ministerio ya se había oído las historias de cama de ella, pero supongo que después de los últimos acercamientos, pensé que algo me había acercado a ella, más allá de su cama. Pero claramente estaba equivocada.

Conforme me seco el pelo, crooks está en el lavamanos, sentado, juzgándome como siempre. Conforme mi cabello se va secando, a paso casi tortuga, pienso cómo coger el sueño, llegando a la conclusión de que difícilmente voy a dormir, algo que por otro lado hoy no es algo preocupante, mañana no hay trabajo.

Ya en la cocina cojo una de las muchas botellas de vino que tengo, de esas que siempre se compran y se dejan para una ocasión especial… ¿Pero qué mejor oportunidad que ésta? Aquí, sola de nuevo en mi apartamento, después de haber besado a la chica de la que estoy enamorada y que a su vez ha besado a otra.

Es en este momento que me acuerdo de esa curiosa película muggle, de la cual todo el mundo habla, querida Julia Roberts, has contribuido a una falsa muy grande. Exhalo de manera abrupta, mientras mis pensamientos viajan. Crooks vuelve a estar pegado a mí, en la encimera, pero está vez pareciera que da la aprobación a mis pensamientos.

Abro unos de los cajones, unos cajones con un color gris perla, preciosos. Y es que si algo bueno de independizarse con dinero, gracias a una guerra, es el poder ponerme un departamento a medida, con colores relajantes y muebles elegantes. El cajón está perfectamente ordenado, allí puedo ver el abridor tan sofisticado que me regaló mi padre, y que rara vez utilizo, porque el abridor pequeño siempre funciona mejor y es más rápido.

Al abrir la botella un ligero "Plop" resuena en medio del silencio que reina en el ío un cuarto de la botella en una copa, que para ser sincera no está impoluta, algo que hubiera sido un problema, si no fuera porque ahora mismo me da igual todo.

Después de servirme el vino de una manera tranquila, me dirijo directamente hasta mi cuarto preferido de todo el departamento. En el cuarto hay un gran escritorio, el cual se sitúa en el centro de la habitación, con un pc, algo que muchos magos no podrían entender, pero que a mí me da la vida. La estantería es uniforme, es sólo una, que recorre toda la habitación de color claro, la cual aunque a muchas personas le sorprenda, aún se encuentra tres cuartas partes vacía de libros. Al final de la habitación, hay un gran ventanal, en el cual mandé construir un gran sofá, donde poder pensar en un día lluvioso, donde poder relajar la mente cuando un día ha sido del todo agotador.

aún queda espacio para el lugar donde está mi equipo de música. Y es que ahora que lo pienso, esta habitación es mucho más grande que mi dormitorio, algo que realmente tampoco es que me sorprenda. Siempre había querido una habitación así.

Cojo el pc y me siento en el sofá, desde allí podré escribir, algo que siempre me ha gustado, no si antes conectar el equipo de música para poner algo de fondo. Comienzo a beber vino y más vino, mientras sigo escribiendo sobre algo que nadie va a leer en ningún momento de la vida.

Conforme me levanto para ir a por otra copa de vino, me doy cuenta de que el alcohol está volviendo a hacer sus efectos, pero total la cama se encuentra muy cerca. Al llegar a la cocina, la botella está vacía, así que me dispongo a coger otra y también algo para picar, ya que hace rato que mi estómago está rugiendo desde hace rato.

En la nevera aún hay comida china de la última vez que comí, sigue estando buena, cojo el par de bowls que hay y los meto en el microondas, para calentarlos. Del armario de los vinos, saco otra botella. Abro la botella mientras la comida termina de cocinarse.

Cuando ya está todo listo, lo pongo en una bandeja y me dirijo de nuevo al sitio donde estaba. Al volver al pc, me doy cuenta de que mis vacaciones comienzan en apenas dos días, así voy a comenzar a buscar un destino, de esos que siempre salen en los anuncios muggle, donde la cobertura no llega, pero no tengo ni idea de si llegan las lechuzas, la verdad.

A pesar de que había percibido un par de ruidos en el departamento no lo había dado apenas importancia, a parte de los efectos del alcohol, pienso que puede ser el gato. Pero al escuchar unos pasos, me doy cuenta de que el gato está a mis pies y es cuando levanto la cabeza, mientras estoy bebiendo de mi copa, para encontrarme a Parkinson, en el marco de la puerta. Mi cara de estupefacción, debe ser todo un poema. Maldita Ginny, es una de las pocas que se puede aparecer en el departamento, ella la ha traído hasta aquí.

¿Ya has terminado de besar a la otra chica y quieres seguir con lo que llevábamos haciendo toda la noche?-, pregunto de manera brusca, antes de seguir bebiendo de su copa, la cual la vacíode un trago.

Granger, mira, yo…

Mira, nada, Parkinson, no voy a ser una conquista más de ti, para eso ya está la chica del bar. No sé qué haces aquí y verás cuando pille a Ginny-, le corto de manera brusca. Me levanto para buscar más vino, lo voy a necesitar para escuchar la sarta de mentiras. Paso por al lado ella, que sigue en la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando creo que no va a decir nada más, me agarra del brazo.

Granger, escúchame antes de hablar, porque tú no eres una conquista más y lo sabes perfectamente. Hace más de un año que no coqueteo con nadie más que no sea contigo, ¡joder!

En ese momento me paro en seco al escuchar sus palabras, y aunque aún no quiero creerla porque es demasiado fácil, mi cuerpo le cree y tiembla, ¿llevamos más de un año coqueteando? Para mi una eternidad.

Ella me ha besado cuando he ido a pedir nuestras bebidas, si te hubieras quedado un poco más, hubieras visto que yo la he separado.

Joder, pues menos mal que la has separado después, porque el beso comenzaba a ser un espectáculo, la verdad.

Pansy me suelta la mano, para pasársela por el pelo, de manera desesperada. Y yo vuelvo a mi objetivo, el vino.

¿Quieres una copa de vino o vas a seguir ahí, lamentándote de que una petarda no olvide tus encantos?

Es justo después de realizar esa pregunta que me da la risa, más fuerte y escandalosa que nunca haya sonado en mi boca, que comienza a sonar en todo el departamento. Pansy comienza a reírse también, mientras puedo ver que su postura se ha relajado.

Saco otra copa, la lleno de vino, mientras que Pansy se acerca a mí, peligrosamente, está a unos escasos centímetros cuando extiendo mi mano, para ofrecerle la copa. La coge de manera delicada, rozando mi mano.

Por la petarda, que jamás quiero volver a ver, y que ha arruinado una de mis mejores noches-, dice Pansy, soltando todo el aire, como si lo hubiera estado reteniendo desde que llego a mi departamento.

Ofrece su copa para que haga el brindis con ella. El gato hace acto de presencia, sibiéndose encima de la encimera, mirando de manera curiosa a Pansy, la cual a los dos segundo está roneándole.

Si quieres, te puedes ir con ella, porque la juzgas menos que a mí-, le digo al gato de manera relajada.

Granger no es bueno que también tengas celos de un gato, más exactamente de tu gato-, lo de dice de manera irónica, mientras su sonrisa más enigmática florece.

No me deja volver a hablar, porque se termina la copa de vino de un simple trago, para acercarse a mí, y aunque quisiera retroceder, ya estoy apoyada en la encimera, me da el tiempo justo para apoyar la copa en un lado. Está a escasos centímetros, puedo notar su calor, su aliento.

Granger, ¿Puedo volver a besarte?-, pregunta mientras comienza a acariciarme el brazo.

Sí-, susurro de manera inmediata.

Pansy se acerca de manera rápida hacía mi. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que le faltaba la chaqueta del esmoquin, que seguramente la haya dejado olvidada. Me agarra de manera firme la cabeza y me besa, de manera desesperada, suave y pasional. Consigo reaccionar cuando le agarro de la misma manera, pero está vez, cogiéndole la cintura con una mano y con la otra el culo. Pasado un rato, me separo, para poder respirar, ambas estamos jadeando, algo que me pone cachonda.

Granger, quiero hacerlo contigo, ¿está bien para ti?

Sí.

Fue la palabra que menos he tenido que pensar. Consigo coger aire, justo antes de volverla a besar. Comienzo a quitarle los botones de la camisa de Pansy, estoy deseando tocar su piel. Pansy ya ha metido sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta, la que utilizo para dormir. No dejo que siga pegada a mí, haciendo que esté pegada en la encimera, cambio las tornas, ella no va a mandar hoy.

Conforme se pega en la encimera, termino de quitarle los botones a la camisa, puede ver parte de su abdomen, en ese momento todo se para, nada va rápido,introduzco mis manos por los lados de la camisa, para acariciar suavemente. Estoy mirando allí donde tengo mis manos, no sé cuánto tiempo, hasta que levanto la cabeza y veo que me está mirando de manera intensa. Está jadeando, con la boca entreabierta y no me puedo resistir a volver a besarle, suavemente, tirando de su labio inferior. Me deshago de su camisa, suavemente, pasando mis manos por sus hombros, pudiendo deleitarme de su piel, es suave, cristalina, como agua en verano.

Lleva puesto un sujetador de color plateado, y me resulta muy obvio hasta para ella, por ser de slytherin, de encaje, el cual cae hasta casi su ombligo. Vuelvo a mirarla a los ojos, después de desviar mi cara, necesito tener contacto con ella, ella está tranquila, aunque su respiración va a mil. Me acerco a su cuello suavemente, respiro de cerca de él, antes de pasar mis labios lentamente hasta su clavícula, justo donde muerdo de manera desesperada, porque es como realmente me siento.

Escucho un gemido fuerte.

Conforme voy bajando, mi desesperación por tocarla está haciendo estragos, porque después de conseguir quitarle el sujetador, no dejo de besar y morder mi paso por sus hombros. Cuando llego a su pecho lo lamo de manera suave, haciendo la presión suficiente, para poder sentir como tiembla. Me agarra del pelo, con desesperación, justo en el momento en el que introduzco su pezón en mi boca, mordiéndolo. Con toda la calma que me deja mi cuerpo, sigo haciendo más presión. Escucho salir de su boca mi nombre, algo que hace que inmediatamente hace que me vuelva a levantar y la bese con pasión. No sabía que me fuera a poner cachonda cuando alguien pronunciará mi nombre.

Mientras que nos besamos, consigo desabrochar su pantalón, dejando que cayera al suelo, de manera fluida, para poder ver que sus bragas. Bajo mi mano, de manera dolorosamente despacio para ella, hasta rozar por encima de sus bragas, su gemido sale de manera fluida, también, sin poder detenerse. Separo de manera delicada sus bragas, con el fin que el roce de la tela, haga estragos en ella, para después poder pasar mis dedos suavemente por sus labios menores.

Pansy, quiero comerte, aquí, ahora.

Le susurro en el oído de manera lenta, antes de morder su lóbulo de la oreja. Puedo volver a escucharle gemir, de manera estridente. No puedo esperar para arrodillarme en el suelo de la cocina, mientras la miro de manera segura, sabiendo que tengo el control.

Al llegar a la altura de sus bragas, acerco mi boca hasta sus muslos, para comenzar a morderlos y lamerlos, mientras mis manos siguen acariciando su abdomen. Pansy intenta mantenerse de pie, mientras sus manos están en mi pelo, tirando de él, de manera desesperada.

Cuando ya creo que he saciado mi deseo de mantenerla en espera, que he saciado la necesidad de besar todo su cuerpo, me acerco con la boca, lentamente a sus labios mayores, para poder lamer despacio y a partir de ahí es como una caída en paracaída. Pansy pone una de sus piernas encima de mi hombre. Introduzco mis dedos justo en el momento en el que comienzo a lamer su clítoris. Pansy Chilla y comienza a mover su cadera, mientras comienzo un ritmo que no pararía hasta justo en el momento en el que siento que se va a correr, me detengo, para poder mirarla, aunque ella no está pendiente. Sólo unos segundos, para comenzar a caer en el orgasmo de ella, todo a mí alrededor tiembla, yo tiemblo, si no estoy teniendo un orgasmo, es lo más cerca que estoy sitiendo.

Cuando siento que ha terminado, me incorporo de manera lenta, mientras sigo un rastro de besos, hasta ella, que sigue jadeando. Noto como se sujeta a mí, mientras sigue temblando.

Hermione, necesito tumbarme, no puedo mantenerme en pie.

Vente conmigo, vamos a mi cuarto.

Al llegar a mi cama, tumbo a Pansy encima mía, pudiendo escuchar su respiración aún alterada. Escucho como su respiración comienza a calmarse, mientras mis dedos pasean perezosamente por su espalda. Supongo que esto es lo que todo el mundo señala como tranquilidad. Pero comienzo a notar como Pansy comienza a moverse, se levanta con sus brazos, hasta que se queda a escasos centímentros de mis labios, para susurrar suavemente "es tu turno".

Comienza a acariciarme con la nariz el cuello, donde se queda a respirar profundamente mi olor, algo que hace que comience a respirar pesadamente. Justo en el cuello es donde comienza a besarme suavemente. Pero antes de nada, me ayuda a incorporarme para quitarme la camiseta, se para un momento a mirarme, y aunque parezca una completa tontería, siento vergüenza por una milésima de segundo. Vergüenza que desaparece en cuanto dirijo mis manos a su piel, ¡Bendita piel! Es en el momento en el que ella responde, cogiéndome fuertemente de las muñecas, para posarlas por encima de mi cabeza, a la orden: "no me puedes tocar".

Y aunque mi primer instinto es soltarme y retorcerme, ella me agarra con los muslos firmemente, para proseguir su camino hacia abajo, de manera lenta y dolorosa, sólo puedo sentir como todo es ligeramente placentero, ligeramente doloroso.

Parkinson, puedes darte más prisa-, digo de manera suplicante.

No.

Contudente y sin poder replicar, porque sé que sería peor y más agónica la llegada. Justo en el momento después de decir que no, me muerde en el hombro fuerte, un grito sonoro mío inunda la habitación. Un grito de placer.

Pansy comienza a bajar por mi cuerpo de manera abrupta, desesperada, recorriendo cada parte con las manos, dando mordiscos y besos. De manera desesperada pego el cuerpo a ella, intentando buscar fricción. Cuando me quita los pantalones, recorre mis piernas,mientras una de sus manos va hacia mis bragas, paseando de manera superflua sus dedos, haciéndome gemir. Sé que ella puede ver lo mojada que estoy a través de las bragas.

Aparta lentamente mis bragas, para poder acariciar de manera lenta mis labios mayores, para introducir sus dedos poco después en mis labios menores, noto como pueden resbalarse de manera deliciosa. En ese instante, ambas gemimos, de manera fuerte. Ella me vuelve a besar fuertemente, de manera desesperada, justo en el momento en el que introduce sus dedos lentamente. Pega sus caderas a las mías mientras sigue el ritmo suave, y estoy a punto de deshacerme. Justo cuando me voy a correr, para.

Me mira de manera altiva, sabe lo que está haciendo, y aunque tengas ganas de matarla ahora mismo, me pone aún más, si cabe.

En ese mismo momento, veo y siento como Pansy introduce uno de mis pezones en su boca, suavemente al comienzo y de manera fuerte después. Mientras que siguye con el otro pezón, comienzo por suplicarle: "Pansy, por favor, deja de torturarme".

Levanta la cabeza y sonreír, "es curioso que por fin sea Pansy", me dice riendo mientras baja hacia mi punto de gravedad. Ya allí termina todo de manera abrupta, maravillosa, y como si de fuegos artificiales se tratarán.

Pansy vuelve a subir a mi altura, no si antes besarme por todo el cuerpo. Se recuesta sobre mi, y voy notando como su respiración cada vez es más somnolienta, haciendo que yo misma me duerma, notando su tranquilidad, notando su piel.

Continuará.


End file.
